Orc NPCs
Main MMORTS NPCs (Non-Player Characters) 1 Jentokk Karred – The strong but eccentric orc with whom the player battles to gain control of the homeland tribe. While not the wisest orc by any means, Jentokk is proud to be able to assist the player and looks after the tribe whenever the player is away. Jentokk gives the player his or her first quests and advises them throughout most of the campaign. “Welcome home! You are now Lord Mada, hah? Jentokk like! New title right for great master. Maybe Jentokk get new title, too, hah? Maybe call me, Chief of Stronghold? Maybe, Great Big Manager? Maybe not? Okay. Jentokk be quiet now. Jentok go back to work.” Krak Urnen – The proud and arrogant youngest son of the ten children of the last Orc King, who was mysteriously captured and killed in the War Without Kings. Krak seeks not only to rescue his rightful kingdom from the “Usurper King,” but to discover the truth behind his father’s disappearance as well. Krak is very strategic and plots to use the player to kill the Usurper King. “Ah mara! I am Krak Urnen, most ferocious son of the last true king. I have heard of your many deeds. Many orcs say you are the fierce mada of Brakental. I would like to make you my Prime Commander, urr? You like that? Hah? I hope you like it, you got no choice.” Prot Nubhun – A wandering shaman who advises the player with grandiose visions and refers to the player as the “chosen one.” Prot is a loyal ally of Krak Urnen, and his magic proves invaluable in protecting the young prince. “I see in mind eye. I see a drowning moon. I see a shore without lake. These are the truth. You see truth? No, you see sword and blood. Then listen something – this moment are all orcs fighting. The king is dead. The throne calls out like a wounded soldier.” Mok Massa – A wise shaman, friend of Krak Urnen, and former counselor of the old king’s court. After Krak and the player free Mok Massa from Tirranek’s troops Mok returns to Makkada to resume his position in the royal council – something the Usurper King has no say in. Mok Massa owes Krak mighty favors for his rescue, and his royal position makes him privy to information regarding the king’s plans. “Messra ta. Welcome to Great City of Makkada. Come closer. Speak in low voice. You are Krak Urnen’s Prime Commander, urr? So you are also my friend -- messra ta. Listen. My position here in usurper king’s court is not solid. Others of the court work against me. The usurper king hatches many plots. I may need your strength. But you are not ready.” Burok Tatra (Tirranek) – The “Usurper King” of Gokkholm, former Chief Minister of the short-termed king Skav Otom. The fighting between the 10 sons and the false intermediary king, Skav Otom, created a vacuum of power, into which stepped the mighty orc warlord, Burok Tatra. He quickly grew powerful, tightening his grasp on the royal throne. He took for himself the title “Tirranek,” for even as strong as he is, he dare not call himself king yet. He is not of the royal blood, and his power remains insecure until the last of the former king’s ten sons has been killed. He knows many orcs object to his ascension and escapes many assassination plots leaving him feeling insecure and frightened. As a result he begins purging the realm of any orc he sees as a potential threat. Those closest to him, however, suspect that he is not acting of his own will. Could a being so powerful exist to deceive the great orc warlord? “Now. Kneel before Tirranek! Heed the words of Tirranek! ‘By the lightning that gave birth to orcs! By the blood-soaked ground beneath the feet of orcs! By the Lake of Fire that feeds the heart of orcs! You are now one with the fiery order, trusted dagger of the Tirranek, mighty among all orcs! You are now one with... the Brotherhood of Warlords!’” Rafas – The orc war captain of legend who has since been pushed aside by Tirranek and resigned to covertly dealing with the filthy elf nobles and their mysterious schemes. Rumours of Rafas’ actions soon make their way to Makkada. Tirranek, in his paranoia, uses Rafas to manipulate the Elves to obtain an ancient elven artifact, the Lode Star, a magical item of lore capable of revealing the hearts of traitors. “Hara! Another brave warrior, come to take up the offer from Rafas, hah? Rendarg! We not meet before, but maybe you heard of Rafas. Once mighty war-captain, under old king. Tirranek, pah, has no use for Rafas. Rafas too noble to bend to Tirranek schemes. So Rafas flee, barely get out of Makkada alive. My power here, though, in Nokkrasol, is good. Growing stronger. Will build up Nokkrasol town into mighty stronghold, loyal to Rafas!”